


【巽真宵】告解室

by judyyyy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judyyyy/pseuds/judyyyy
Summary: 巽真宵r18，少量彩良。有直白的真宵恋童描述，务必自行避雷。
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira, Kazehaya Tatsumi/Ayase Mayoi
Kudos: 4





	【巽真宵】告解室

**Author's Note:**

> 巽真宵r18，少量彩良。  
> 有直白的真宵恋童描述，务必自行避雷。

1

一周前。STAR PRO某处。

“巽前辈，你看真宵前辈他怎么了……”

巽正在专注思考这次的工作。自MDM结束后，ALKALOID的发展势头如雨后春笋般迅猛上升。相应地，除了一般商业性质的偶像活动，也有一些大规模的公益活动发来邀请。对几个月前还被称作“合唱广场劣等生”的四人而言，全国范围的公益活动无疑是提升公共形象的大好机会，许久不见的制作人和英智也很重视这些邀约，特意把全员喊来面对面商讨。最终得出的结论是，四人以“绝地逆袭的劣等生”形象进行全国巡演，对象是天祥院财团出资赞助的数十家公益学校。

在老家时，巽参与过许多类似的活动。不如说，用表演为求助者缓解伤痛是他早就习惯的事，甚至比他作为圣职者工作的时间还要长。小时候，巽还会被父母拉去和唱诗班的孩子一起表演，担任指挥的自己总能收获众人的好评，尤其受到老年人的喜爱……

巽的回忆就这样被蓝良打断。制作人和英智已经离开，一彩因为单人工作也先走一步，会议室里只剩下三人。这时的蓝良想要依赖巽，本该是再正常不过的事，但巽却感觉到一丝异样。

蓝良似乎是在刻意避免和真宵接触。

巽又看向真宵。尽管巽的目光从来都很温柔，但这并不能减轻对方因被注视而产生的不适。真宵甚至没有抬头直视巽，而是把头埋下去，身体更拼命地蜷缩成一团。如果是平时的真宵，应该会表现得更直白和激越，说些“请不要用这样纯洁的目光注视我会被净化掉的啊啊——”之类的话。而且，前几天真宵还在工作场合以外主动和巽打了招呼。巽本能地察觉到，在场两人的异常绝非毫无关联。尽管蓝良看起来是更容易沟通的一方，但他却说自己还有工作，拒绝了巽的进一步询问。

“你还好吗，真宵？”巽走到真宵的身边，顺手锁上了会议室的门。咔嚓，锁卡上的声音惊醒了真宵，他终于抬起了头。

“噫，巽先生请不要碰我——”真宵后退两步，像灵活的爬行动物一样整个身体都伏在桌面上。尽管厚重的刘海和鬓角挡住了眼睛，但巽还是感受到其中透出些许敌意。

“尽管我并不认为真宵会被我净化掉，但我也不会未经许可就触碰你。”巽的语调很沉稳，“只是，我不能无视看起来很痛苦的真宵。今天的会议人很少，也都是我们彼此十分熟悉的人，为什么你会这么害怕呢？”

“啊，啊啊……我做不到……”

“也许我不该勉强你。维持这种姿势对话也未尝不可，但真宵现在的姿势比起人类更像动物，不会因为羞耻感更难进行理性的对话吗？”

“只是被巽先生看着，我的羞耻感就达到阈值了，想到巽先生也会产生触碰我的想法，简直要害怕到不能动弹啊啊啊啊……”真宵话音未落，又突然恢复了冷静，紧紧盯住巽，“还是说，巽先生可以抑制住自己触碰别人的冲动吗？”

“如果想聊这个的话，不如先从桌子上下来怎么样？”巽察觉到真宵一瞬的松懈，毫不犹豫地发起进攻。

然而真宵并没有像往常那样缴械投降，反而迅速恢复了敌意：“如果我能像巽先生一样，抑制住的话……可是我已经污秽不堪了……比之前蛆虫不如的自己还要低贱百倍……”他的声音愈发尖利，几乎要啜泣出来。

“只是犯了错也没关系，真宵。如果你希望的话，我可以以神职人员的身份接受你的忏悔。神爱世人，上帝有无限的爱给予每一个人。只要你尚有悔过之心，我定会替神明倾听你的声音。”

“我对蓝良……做了不该做的事情……”

2

今天。第一场巡演结束。

大汗淋漓的四人在后台道别。蓝良说这个城市是上个世纪某知名偶像的出生地，值得进行圣地巡礼。一彩本来就打算结束后随便逛逛，在半推半就之下答应蓝良陪他一起去做这些意义不明的事。巽本来没什么特别的安排，但他很担心真宵的状况。

“现在感觉怎么样，真宵？”巽扶起摇摇晃晃的真宵。

“呜……我肮脏的灵魂快要冲破皮肤渗出来了，巽先生把我扔在这里，让我就地烂掉也没关系……”真宵看起来十分憔悴，满面潮红映出蒸腾的水汽。巽把真宵的胳膊架上肩，任由对方明显异常的体温灼烧自己的身体。

手，真宵的手在胡乱摸索着，隔靴搔痒般触碰着巽的脖颈和锁骨。巽一边打手势叫出租车，一边握住真宵那只乱动的手。本来演唱会工作人员有专用的车，但眼下真宵的样子决不能被别人看到，因此两人还没来得及洗澡就冲了出来。

夏天的夜风让巽的身体完全冷却下来，但真宵浑身上下还是很烫。和真宵并排坐在后座的巽并没有做徒劳无益的降温尝试，而是尽量温柔地抱住真宵，更准确地说，是增加皮肤接触的面积。真宵的状态亦不是很乐观，几乎处于丧失意识的状态。但情况似乎仍在巽的可控范围内，他婉言谢绝了司机载两人去附近医院的建议，下车后直奔两人的房间。

“真宵，可以了。你不必再痛苦迷茫，向我忏悔吧。”

尽管是传统的日式温泉旅馆，但房间内的小型会议室还是配了现代的门锁。简直就像是刻意留给有所密谋之人的场所。咔嚓，门锁响动。真宵仿佛收到指令的机器人一般，几乎是立刻恢复了意识，但他痛苦的表情并没有减少分毫。

巽轻抚真宵的脸，凑到耳边说：“谁也不会听见的。告诉我吧，那些折磨你的污秽之物。”

真宵机械式地开口：“啊啊……那些孩子，实在太可爱……真挚的眼神，小小的身体，纯洁的思想……我，好想要玷污他们，让他们成为我的所有物啊啊啊啊————”

忏悔变成哭号声，在小小的房间里回响。一周前，真宵以同样的方式向巽交代了自己第一次犯下的错误——在宿舍里，大家都睡着时，忍不住偷偷观察蓝良的睡颜。蓝良呼吸时起伏的胸部让真宵无法挪开视线，他不自觉地掀开了蓝良的衣服，却被自己不受控制的行为吓到而发出尖叫。蓝良被吵醒后似乎意识到自己避免了什么糟糕的情况，一言不发地抱着被子去了一彩床上。之前一彩和蓝良吵架和好后也会在同一张床上玩闹到深夜，为了珍惜短暂的和谐时光，两人也不会刻意分开睡。所以当天早晨巽也没察觉到异常，只觉得后辈们关系挺好。

那次忏悔后，真宵在巽的鼓励下去道歉，并向蓝良保证自己在巽的监督下会逐渐克服目前的状况。蓝良似乎在事件发生前就早有心理准备，也已经在宿管的安排下搬到了其他宿舍，只说希望真宵加油，不要拖了组合的后腿。

实际上，巽花了很大力气才理解真宵的体质——会对可爱的东西产生不可抑制的性幻想。真宵一直以来与世隔绝的生活也是为了防止这种体质被触发。然而这次的企划不可避免地要接触许多可爱的孩子，真宵本人也担心自己会进一步做出无法挽回的事情。不仅可爱的孩子本身会受伤，组合的名誉也会受损。

“如果多年虔诚的苦修也没能抹去它，为什么不把它当做神明的考验呢？”听完真宵的自白，巽自然地发问。

“神明怎么会考虑到我这样不堪的蝼蚁……不如说我的存在本身也是个不经考虑的错误才对！”真宵的啜泣声还在宽阔的会议室内回荡，幸好事务所内部很重视商业机密之类的情报管理，把所有会议室都装修成严格隔音的场所。

“如果真是这样，那作为神明代理人的我恐怕也不会在此与真宵相遇。如果情感本身不可抑制，那么我们就来训练真宵控制自己的行动吧。如果真宵不能忍耐，那么我们ALKALOID的界限可能就到这里了，我会和队长说明情况，在造成实际伤害前终止工作；但，如果真宵，你能忍耐到工作结束，那就由我来聆听你的忏悔、解决你的欲望。”说到这里，巽突然脸红了，“尽管不是什么小小的可爱的东西，但我自认为还保持着心灵的坦诚和纯洁……如果真宵你不嫌弃，请务必让作为队友而非圣职者的我与你一起分担。”

3

当时真宵本人对这个提议有些犹豫，在巽看来这只是过度自卑衍生的抗拒。但今天的情况还是比巽想象得要夸张，他从未见过什么人比现在的真宵更像发情的动物。事先换上的浴衣已经被弄得凌乱不堪，勉强用卸妆水洗过的脸上还残留着汗渍，头发像某种淫纹贴在真宵的双颊和颈部。巽的视线被一缕发丝引入真宵的口中，半开的唇瓣里藏着深不见底的腔道，喷薄出热烈的喘息。意识到自己已然被这幅场景诱惑，神父本尊产生了深深的悔恨。倘若自己的心灵不再纯洁，那么真宵就无法把自己当做“喜爱的东西”，自己所做的事就是单纯的强奸。但即使抛开神父的身份，作为队友的巽无法放任被性欲折磨的真宵不管，这一点毋庸置疑。即使仅仅是为了防止队友对不相干的人造成伤害，自己也应当承担这份罪孽。想到这里，巽也不再犹豫。

“抱歉了，真宵。”巽迫不及待地堵住真宵的唇，用舌探入目不能及之处。还在抽噎的真宵感受到口中温热的异物，也失去了哭泣的余裕，顺从本能全力迎合巽的索求。

“唔，啊……♡♡……神父先生，请净化我……♡！让我从世上消失吧……♡”

真宵赌气似的抽出舌尖，双臂在巽背后交叉，指尖深深嵌入对方坚实的脖颈。几乎失去视力的真宵只能用舌头在巽的脸上寻找。尚未清理干净的化妆品的味道让真宵快要吐出来，奇妙的喜悦又让他拼命压抑呕吐的冲动。平日里目光舔舐过无数次的器官，如今被直接纳入口中。这里是巽的眼睛，刘海也贴在眼皮上，睫毛划过舌尖的触感有些痒，似乎已经黏上了些许唾液，尝不到紧闭的眼睑下的眼球实在很遗憾；往下是巽的鼻尖，因为流了很多汗，有与众不同的咸味；左边是两颗泪痣，每次都想要触摸，但直白地向巽先生提出一定会被当成变态，现在只能抓住机会用力品尝，像饥渴的人要吃掉最后一粒面包屑、喝干最后一滴水；最后是嘴唇，清清白白的偶像的唇、圣洁的神父的唇，曾经是唱诗班小男孩流出美妙乐音的唇，稳健可靠的、为所有人平等地提供救赎话语的唇，就这样被自己侵占、玷污。明明该消失的是自己，礼濑真宵这个肮脏的变态却仍旧存在着。真宵用尖锐的牙齿咬住对方的下唇瓣，发出更加不甘心的呜咽声。

巽对这样的肢体接触和体液交换完全没有经验。他惊讶地发现，颈部和唇边传来的痛感竟然让自己十分享受，能切实地感觉到真宵给自己带来物理上的伤害，这一点让他非常安心。虽然事前根本无法确认所谓性欲处理究竟有多少效果，但他还是相信，自己是在替可能被真宵伤害到的人受难。受难，接受真宵狂热的欲望对自己来说真的是受难吗？加剧的痛感反而成倍增加了巽的安心感。他忍不住像抚摸听话的孩子那样，轻轻梳理起真宵散落背后的长发。

“为什么，巽先生的手这么温柔……被我这样掐住脖子、扭到快要窒息的巽先生，为什么不恨我呢，为什么不让我就这样消失……”

“呃，因为真宵你……本质是个好孩子……你从没想过要伤害别人，即使为恶劣的性欲所困扰……咳，掐得更紧了呢……”巽一开口才意识到，自己连呼吸和发声的器官都被真宵钳入双手，“即使为恶劣的性欲所困扰，你还是……愿意解决问题，作为我们ALKALOID，不，是作为我风早巽的同伴努力着……想到自己能作为监护人，和你一起努力，就不禁自大起来，想要更温柔地对待这样的真宵……”

巽向前顶了顶下巴，棱角分明的喉结在真宵的指尖晃晃悠悠，像是交出了信任的凭证。

“可是我……配不上巽先生的努力……”真宵的双手的力道逐渐减轻，伴着巽加重的喘息声，开始了新一轮自白，“即使是现在，我也无法控制自己……”

“这不是你的错。既然我答应了真宵，就不会中途放手。神父的职责也好，队友的义务也好，我会陪这样的真宵做到最后。作为圣职者……如果我还有资格的话，我会解开你的迷惘；作为一般人，我会连你的罪孽一同承担。”巽一边说着，一边将手探向真宵的后穴。

“啊……♡♡！！”伴随着身体的一阵抽搐，真宵的声音又变得含混暧昧，“巽先生的心意，这就要被净化了……消失了，请让我消失在巽先生手中……♡♡”

一根手指还没完全进入后穴，真宵已经变回刚进门时神志不清的样子。巽自然地接受了真宵过度敏感的体质，按照自己前几天刚刚在书上查到的技巧慢慢推进。

巽用左臂固定住真宵还算结实的身体，右手在后穴抽插寻找敏感点。巽洁白的手腕有节律地摆动，恰到好处地顶起仿佛凝聚了无数邪念的深色阴囊，真宵的整个下半身亦随着巽的动作阵阵痉挛。

两根手指。真宵紧紧掐住了巽的肩膀，牙齿在斜方肌上来回摩擦。又痛又痒，正是巽想要的刺激。

三根手指。真宵的腿完全瘫软下来，和巽固定在一起的上半身也失去了大半力气，只残留着一点点本能的动作。

“真宵，你还醒着吗？”

“啊啊……巽先生，您把我送入地狱的阴沟里了吗……抛下我，快逃……这等极致的快感一定是恶魔的诱惑，下面就是地狱的业火在等着我——”

“我可不是什么恶魔。”巽稍微放缓了手中的动作，“恶魔在这方面比我熟练许多。不过，现在已然产生邪念的我已经没有什么资格批判恶魔了。风早巽本来应当保持‘纯洁’这一特质，作为能被真宵喜爱的人和您结合。但现在的我只不过是在放纵自己的欲望罢了。”

巽抽出完成扩张工作的手，将粘液轻柔地涂抹在真宵的阴部。那片和真宵全身惨白皮肤形成强烈对比的紫黑色区域，仿佛地狱之门侵染了天堂，正在接受巽最温柔的爱抚。

“即便如此，我也会选择对真宵来说最好的结果。现在的我是失格的圣职者、肮脏的风早巽、无法得到礼濑真宵怜爱之人。但为了让真宵本人不再受性欲困扰，即使是违背本人意愿的性行为，我也会做到最后——”

“呜啊啊啊♡♡！！”伴随着巽的插入，真宵到嘴边的话又变成了呻吟声。粗重的气息、唇间深吻声和肉体交合声混合在一起。再没有一人开口说话。

4

“结束了哦，真宵。真的积攒了很多呢，辛苦你了。”

“哈……啊…♡……巽先生才是，您愿意在我身体里留下高洁的液体真是让我惶恐万分甚至想要跪下谢罪了……啊啊，不行不可以流出来……♡♡！！”真宵试图抬起臀部，却发现腰肢完全失去了力气，整个身体失去平衡倒在巽身上。当然，被早有准备的巽平稳接住了。

“哈哈，真宵恢复精神了呢。不过，我刚才也说过了，我好像没有办法抑制对真宵的邪念，正因如此才会在真宵体内射精，已经不是真宵会喜欢的‘纯洁的东西’了。这样的事情谈不上什么高洁，甚至可以说完全是不可容忍的犯罪呢。”

“怎么会！！”真宵瞪大了眼睛注视着巽，“如果我这样低贱的存在也能被容许发表意见的话……巽先生为我做的一切我都感恩戴德万死也不能回报才是……！！”

“但真宵的感激和我的罪过并不能相抵呢。但作为共犯者，能切实分担真宵的罪过让我感到由衷的喜悦。这样的风早巽对真宵本人来说可能没什么价值，我却并不讨厌呢。”

“所以说，巽先生并不是没有价值的……！！”真宵的呼吸又急促起来，“虽然这样说实在过于狂妄自大……但愿意为微不足道的礼濑真宵堕落献身的巽先生，比我见过的任何存在都要圣洁……啊啊，卑贱又无耻的我，能像这样亲手玷污心地善良的纯洁圣职者……真是太幸福了！！至高无上、无与伦比的幸福啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……♡♡！！”

坚硬的棒状物抵上了巽的下肢。

“是这样吗……”巽莫名其妙地脸红了，“真宵在我看来也不是什么低贱的存在。您是一名成熟的偶像，是我重要的队友，也是……让我心动的男性。为不可扭转的癖好所困扰，却愿意与之努力抗争，这样的您十分耀眼、十分美丽。”

“啊啊，巽先生……♡♡”

“无论玷污与否，接下来让我们继续分担彼此的罪孽吧。”

5

同日深夜，温泉旅馆某处。

“呐呐，蓝良，我们买了这么多有趣的东西，不去拿给巽前辈和真宵前辈看看吗？总觉得只有我们两个人开心有些寂寞呢。”

“所！以！说！我已经去拜访过巽前辈了，但房间里完全没有回应，携手空间的信息也没有回复。我想他们一定是在忙些什么……”

“说起来，我们离开前，我看到真宵前辈看起来很痛苦的样子，像是被恶鬼缠身了一样……”

“呜哇，阿彩你这家伙不要突然深夜说什么鬼怪啊！所以真宵前辈怎么了你倒是快说清楚啊！”

“明明是蓝良自己打断我的……算了，巽前辈告诉我真宵前辈是生病了，但他有和真宵前辈事先约定的处理方法，并保证不用我们担心。他还说这种情况之后可能还会出现，舞台上说不定需要我们随机应变，但台下他一定会处理好之类的……”

“真可疑啊，但巽前辈一向值得信任，他说没事的话应该就没关系……话说阿彩你刚刚为什么要提恶鬼啊！我虽然不会害怕得睡不着觉，也会浑身不舒服的！啊啊啊有什么东西贴上来了！！！！”

“蓝良的声音好大，我的耳膜要被震破了……”

“阿阿阿彩你这笨蛋！进我的被窝之前要先打声招呼啊！”

“抱歉，我只想着不能让害怕的蓝良自己待着，直接就冲过来了。”

“所以说我才没有怕什么恶鬼！不过这样也挺好，重新分配宿舍之后，好久没有闻着一彩的味道睡觉了……竟然有些让人安心……”

“唔母，蓝良能安心就太好了。等天亮再去找真宵前辈他们，有巽前辈在一定没问题的。”

天气有些闷热，窗外传来阵阵蝉鸣。


End file.
